In SONET based add drop multiplex telecommunication equipment, it is common to have a transport system composed of multiple printed circuit assemblies requiring a variety of hard wired signaling communication channels between assemblies. Popular uses of hard wired inter-assembly signaling communications include card provisioning, status checking, performance monitoring, and protection switching. Hard wired signaling communication connections increase the expense and size of the assemblies and the transport system. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the necessity of hard wired signaling communications connections in a transport system of a telecommunications network.